<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>queen by Lora_Leng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125100">queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Leng/pseuds/Lora_Leng'>Lora_Leng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Leng/pseuds/Lora_Leng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Если не я, — отвечает Халлибел, — то кто?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tia Harribel/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лас Ночес похож на картонный замок из детской книжки. Иногда Халлибел кажется, будто стоит ей прошептать «Круши, Тибурон» — и стены размокнут и осядут в песок, и тогда это место перестанет отличаться от окружающей его пустыни.</p><p>Но она никогда не читала детских книг, а вода ее меча с легкостью раскрошит и камень.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они все раненные, разбитые, расколотые, — шинигами пронеслись опустошающим тайфуном, бог ушел и предоставил их своей судьбе.<p>— Тебе не обязательно… заниматься этим, — говорит ей Неллиел; она сидит на ступенях трона и заплетает Пеше короткие косички.</p><p>Сам трон пустует.</p><p>— Если не я, — отвечает ей Халлибел, — то кто?</p><p>Сквозняк пролетает по полу и теребит край рваного зеленого платья.</p><p>Неллиел улыбается и кивает.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>За столом, рассчитанным на одиннадцать человек, шестерым сидеть глупо и непривычно.<p>Халлибел думает, что никому из них — на самом деле — не нужна королева. У Нелл есть силы, чтобы защищать свою фракцию — или быть защищенной ими, Москеда прекрасно себя чувствует в своем подземелье и без всяких владык, Гриммджо не признает никого над собой, а у Лоли и Меноли — готовых убить Иноуэ Орихиме, готовых убить за Иноуэ Орихиме — уже есть своя принцесса. И еще — если бы они были единственными выжившими, то Халлибел взяла бы с собой Франческу, Апаччи и Сун-Сун и покинула бы замок: темная пещера наверняка готова принять их столь же тепло, сколь и раньше.</p><p>Но по коридорам Лас Ночес бродят арранкары — потерянные, не знающие ни цели, ни смысла существования — и Халлибел остается.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ну и как, — спрашивает у нее Гриммджо, щурясь на искусственном солнце, — синяков от сидения на одном месте еще не появилось?<p>Он не умеет подбирать слова, но грубость эта больше всего напоминает искреннее любопытство; Халлибел могла бы отдать корону ему, но Гриммджо не смог уберечь свою стаю — да и не факт, что сможет уберечь себя — куда ему это картонное царство, полное бумажных человечков.</p><p>— Раньше у меня было трое, чьи разногласия я улаживала, — она поводит плечами: после битвы с ледяным мальчиком в капитанском хаори ей все время холодно. — Сейчас то же самое, только количество их выросло до полсотни.</p><p>— Скукота, — тянет он. — Эй, Тиа, пошли подеремся, а?</p><p>На краткий миг она хочет согласиться — не на бой на мечах, на спарринг — правда ли у него такая же теплая кожа, как ей кажется? Чтобы проверить, надо только протянуть руку, но Халлибел качает головой и отворачивается: надо вернуться в темный тронный зал — у нее много работы.</p><p>Спускаясь по лестнице, она думает о том, что небрежно развалившийся под голубым небом Гриммджо все равно выглядит как хищник в засаде.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Порой в Уэко Мундо появляются шинигами.<p>Странный мужчина, похожий на тэнгу, навещает ее спустя три месяца после войны — разбрасывается шутками и комплиментами; Халлибел уверена, что он отдаст все золото Сейретея за ее благосклонный взгляд, Халлибел знает, что он убьет ее с той же сожалеющей улыбкой, если она навредит его друзьям.</p><p>— Я — королева Уэко Мундо, — сообщает она и сама удивляется тому, как правильно это звучит. — С чем ты пришел в мои владения?</p><p>Кьераку Шунсуй разводит руки в стороны — ладони его пусты, обе катаны прячут смертоносную сталь в ножнах. Только тогда она выдыхает и приказывает подать им чай.</p><p>Условия простые: не пускать социально-опасных личностей в мир живых, не нападать на шинигами и — на этом пункте капитан восьмого отряда смущенно запинается — как можно реже бывать в лабораториях Заэля. Халлибел не задает лишних вопросов: человека, победившего младшего Гранца, она видела один раз — и больше желанием не горит.</p><p>Только пожимая твердую руку Кьераку, она понимает, что ей все еще очень холодно.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Королеве не подобает подслушивать чужие разговоры из-за угла — оправданием Халлибел служит то, что объявить о своем присутствии она попросту не успела.<p>— Он вернется, — от уверенности в словах Неллиел она вздрагивает — ей известно, о ком ведет речь ее предшественница. — Когда-нибудь он поймет, он обязан будет понять!</p><p>У детей плохая память — даже то, что они видели собственными глазами, может исчезнуть через пару минут; когда взрослая Нелл открыла глаза, первый вопрос ее был о Ннойторе — и Халлибел позволила себе сказать «Он в пустыне» вместо «Он мертв». Халлибел позволила себе секунду слабости и заплатила за нее чужой ложной надеждой; в какие-то моменты ей хочется стать на крыше Лас Ночес и позволить водопадам течь вниз, чтобы они вынесли наверх сокрытые песком стальные браслеты и обломки Санта-Терезы.</p><p>— Конечно, госпожа Неллиел, — голос Дондочакки звучит устало, но нежно. — Когда-нибудь он обязательно вернется.</p><p>В какие-то моменты она рада, что на самом деле она никогда так не сделает.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Им нужен кто-то, в кого верить.<p>В кого верить, кого слушать, перед кем хвалиться за успехи и перед кем оправдываться за неудачи — Халлибел знает, Халлибел помнит, но к концу приема почти забывает даже собственное имя в бесконечном ваше величество, ваше величество, вашевеличествовашевеличествовашевеличествоваше…</p><p>В один прекрасный день — или одну прекрасную ночь, в Уэко Мундо никогда нельзя сказать точно — она оставляет просителей на Неллиел и покидает тронный зал.</p><p>Гриммджо ждет ее у дверей в ее покои; вид у него решительный и чуть напряженный.</p><p>— Если бы не эта дурацкая маска, я бы тебя поцеловал, — говорит он легко и зло.</p><p>С такой интонацией люди умирают, арранкары идут в атаку; Халлибел как-то некстати вспоминает, что в рессурекшионе эта самая маска исчезает.</p><p>Халлибел как-то некстати вспоминает, что Айзен запретил высвобождать меч внутри купола — а потом думает: «к меносам Айзена»; и, в конце концов, ей все еще холодно.</p><p>— Если тебе навредит моя духовная сила, виноват будешь сам, — предупреждает она и замечает, как глаза у него полыхают неверием и отчаянной шальной радостью.</p><p>Она роняет «Круши, Тибурон», и стены не напитываются водой и не осыпаются в песок, а ладони у ненароком промокшего Гриммджо обжигающе горячие.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Халлибел просыпается, когда Гриммджо выскальзывает из-под одеяла и мягко ступает босыми ногами по холодному полу.<p>Она знает, что теперь он уйдет в пустыню и будет охотиться на адьюкасов, лежать на песке, точить когти о деревья в Лесу Меносов и смотреть на бледный полумесяц, острый, как лезвие меча, и круглый, словно дыра пустого, и что однажды — через год или через пару десятков лет — он вернется в Лас Ночес — потому что коты, какими бы жестокими и страшными они ни были, всегда возвращаются домой.</p><p>Халлибел тепло.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>